Oral care compositions that may be employed for either/both therapeutic or/and cosmetic purposes, come in many forms. These compositions are offered as liquid solutions for use as mouthwashes, mouth rinses, gargling solutions, sprays or liquid tooth whiteners; as pastes, powders or gels for use as toothpastes or dental or periodontal gels; as dissolvable, partially-dissolvable or non-dissolvable films or strips (e.g., a whitening strip); as wafers; as chewing gums; as dental floss; or in other forms.
In many of these forms, the compositions are expected to supply a flavor that is refreshing to the mouth upon use, as well as to cleanse the oral cavity and provide antibacterial and/or antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, anti-sensitivity and/or tooth whitening benefits, and/or protection against the accumulation plaque and/or dental caries, reducing levels bacteria in the mouth, remineralizing teeth, inhibiting or reducing gingivitis, masking or treating halitosis, promoting healing of sores or cuts in the mouth, reducing and/or maintaining desirable pH levels in the mouth, and/or reduction and/or elimination of other dental problems. Many of these compositions comprise multiple active and/or supportive components in different physical forms, such as combinations of aqueous and oil phases, liquids and pastes containing embedded particles and/or microcapsules, combinations of different solid forms, and the like.
In addition, aesthetic effects have been acknowledged to play an important role in consumer acceptance of these compositions. In many case, ornamental effects have been used to distinguish particular products in the marketplace, and to identify products having distinct properties. In the dentifrice field, substantially clear dentifrice products, such as toothpastes and gels, which have incorporated therein contrasting colored particles or flakes are known. These particles provide an aesthetic effect that the consumer finds pleasing and that promotes the use of the dentifrice, particularly by children. Although such products have met with consumer approval, the art seeks to further improve, the aesthetic effects, well as the cosmetic and therapeutic benefits of these products so as to encourage the use of dentifrices to promote good oral hygiene.
It has now surprisingly been found that a paste or gel dentifrice has been developed that contains possibly-colored encapsulated menthol and/or one or more active ingredients that will be stable in the container, then dissolve, releasing a burst of mouth-refreshing flavor and possibly other benefits upon brushing or other action by the user upon introduction of it into the oral cavity.